The Bookworm and the Keeper
by thoughts.of.the.anonymous
Summary: Oliver Wood: Obsessed Quidditch player, captain of the Gryffindor team, and an extremely fit bloke. Marie Hastings: Obsessed literature lover, Hufflepuff prefect, and an extremely average girl. By Merlin's beard, how could they possibly meet and not managed to bite the other's head off? [SIXTH YEAR!OW/FIFTH YEAR!OC] SLIGHT!OOC/AU


**Full Summary:**** Oliver Wood: Obsessed Quidditch player, captain of the Gryffindor team, and an extremely fit bloke. Marie Hastings: Obsessed literature lover, Hufflepuff prefect, and an extremely average girl. By Merlin's beard, how could they possibly meet and not managed to bite the other's head off? [SIXTH YEAR!OW/FIFTH YEAR!OC] AU**

* * *

When Marie Hastings hears the name of Gryffindor's Quidditch captain and keeper and one of the school's hottest single blokes, she shrugs and carries on. She doesn't giggle or blush or gush about how simply delicious his lips look and how amazingly fit of a body he has. She doesn't dreamily sigh and fantasize about those large, strong arms wrap around her and about his dreamy chocolate eyes.

She doesn't react the way normal girls her age and below would, because she hasn't the clue who he really is. He's just a name to her that meant a Quidditch match is coming or how he forced his team to endure another three-hour practice when it was raining cats and dogs on the Pitch. She only knows how much of a persistent, obsessed player he is and he won't stop till he wins the Quidditch Cup.

So, when Marie heard his name from the giggling, daft girls in her room, she rolls her eyes and turns her back to them. She has a book to read anyway. She then hears her roommates gossip about her and her "bookworminess."

Since Marie first sat down at the Hufflepuff table her first year, she wandered why she wasn't placed in Ravenclaw. There, she wouldn't be mocked or glared upon for her thirst for literature and poetry. She wouldn't be an outcast because everyone else wouldn't mind discussing a book they've lately read. They would've actually read one, period. But in her house, it was all about being social, adorable worker bees. They were known as the sweet-hearts with the dazzling smiles that made the boys swoon, and the eyes that made girls sigh dramatically. Not as nerdy bookworms with glasses too large for their face and the most abnormal personality in their house.

She wondered why she wasn't placed where she rightfully belongs.

;;;

Marie was currently lounging in her warm bed in her dorm with her fellow roommates. Who, as always, gossiping about the hottest, single blokes in Hogwarts. Oliver Wood was a common to occur.

Marie soon grew weary of their annoying gossip and decided to leave. It was a Saturday morning and she had finished the last of her homework the night before so she was free to stroll the grounds and read as she pleased. It was a particularly sunny morning for late September so she decided to head to the lake. As she walked across the grounds to her spot beside the large tree, she was meant by two mischievous boys, the Weasley Twins.

"George! Look, it's our little bookworm." Fred called out cheerfully. Marie looked duo from her book and gave them a wide smile. They had always been kind to her, though they never said why they were. George and Fred jogged to Marie to catch up with her. They each took a side.

"She's as beautiful as ever Fred!" George teased from Marie's right side. She blushed slightly; they always made her blush.

"Hello Forge, Gred. Lovely day isn't it? Do you have Quidditch practice again?" She greeted. She noticed they were dressed in their practice gear and were carrying their broom and bats with them. They were probably the best beaters in Hogwarts before the Prevett brothers hobbled along.

"Sadly, yes our bookworm. We waste such a sunny day as this, for a golden cup." Fred cried dramatically. They pretended to faint as they collapsed on the ground. Marie rolled her eyes and laughed at the antics. George sat up, placing a hand over his eyes to see her.

"Say, what are you doing today anyway?" George asked. Marie shrugged and held up her book, Little Women.

"It's a nice day to read out by Black Lake." She answered. George frowned. Fred, taking his cue, sat up and frowned as well.

"Why don't you come with us to the Pitch and read there?" Fred offered. Marie raised an eyebrow.

"And why would I do that? Do you honestly want me to start a row with your captain?" Marie knew of how rude and harsh Oliver Wood was to other houses watching his practices. Even of they were siblings or girlfriends and boyfriends, he always wanted to bite off their heads.

"Aww! Come on Marie. Don't let us suffer alone!" George pleaded.

"But you won't be alone, you'll have your chasers and your seeker there suffering with you." Marie reminded slyly.

"But they aren't targeted like we are! They won't protect us like you do." Fred complained childishly. The both of them went on their knees and clasped their heads together, giving her their best pouty face. She sighed in defeat.

"Oh alright. But as soon as he starts it, I'm gone. Deal?"

"Deal!" They replied earnestly. Standing up, they both placed a sloppy wet peck on her cheek. Marie, of course, blushed and punches the boys playfully. She sometimes wished we was even placed in Gryffindor so that way she can be with her only friend snot rotten than not.

They each looped an arm around one of hers and happily walked to the Pitch, whistling and smirking like maniacs. Marie rolled her eyes and reluctantly walked towards the Pitch.

;;;

"What in Merlin's beard is she doing here?!" Oliver Wood roared, accusingly pointing a finger at Marie. Marie was sitting in the Hufflepuff stands, as the other stands are enchanted to not let her in, reading her almost finished book when the angry captain came upon her.

"She's just watching us show off for her Olly!" Fred explained, using the infuriating nickname the Twins had given him since two years ago.

"Yeah, we invited her over because we haven't been spontaneous as we normally are." George added, giving a flirtatious wink Marie's way. She rolled her eyes and stood up, facing Oliver Wood head on.

"I just came to support my friends, Captain. Nothing else. I'm not a spy you know." She explained calmly with a cold undertone. She had never been spoken like this before, but there was something about the Gryffindor's keeper that drove her insane. Wood flew closer to Marie, leveling with her and glaring coldly at her.

"That's what they all say. Leave, this is a private practice." He growled. Marie didn't know how all the rumors of him being such a gentleman were true. Here he was, blatantly disrespecting her in front of his team, humiliating her. She was deeply angered by his "order."

"Sorry, Captain. I'll guess I'll be going." She spoke softly. She was annoyed with herself and her lack of fighting words. She used to prided herself for her immersive self-control restraint, but now she wished she could kick him where the sun don't shine and stomp off with her head held high. She turned around and began her descent down the bleachers. She could hear the disapproving shouts and yells from his team.

"Blimey mate! What has she done to you!" Marie knew that was George speaking.

"Yeah, she didn't flip you off or snap at you like the others, though I wish she had. Why were you harsher to her?" She was warmed by Fred's words.

"Oliver Wood! Never have I ever seen such disrespect and rudeness to anyone, especially girl!" Marie was pretty sure that was Katie Bell reprimanding him as though he was a child. Marie smiled softly.

"That was out there for even her." She heard the oh-so famous Harry Potter, their seeker, said in her defense. She was warmed by the teammates defensiveness, but she was by far used to worser words said to her and about her.

"But she is clearly a spy! How much you want to bet that her book was charmed to look like a regular book, but it's actually a playbook for Hufflepuff?" Oliver Wood said, dismissing the protests.

Marie would've heard the other retorts, but she was gone already. She harshly rubbed away the fallen tears from her cheeks and ran to her favorite tree, her only solace place.

;;;

It's been a week since Oliver Wood has embarrassed her in front of her only friends and their teammates. And she was still hurt by his accusation. But she didn't understand why it still hurt. Maybe it was because he had done it in front of her only two friends, or maybe because he said it with such hatred and anger when she had done nothing wrong to him. Maybe even because she had fancied him a bit like the rest of the girls and it torn her heart when he lashed out at her. No, that third possibility is way out there. Why would she fancy a bloody bloke who infuriated her so and caused he strife?

She bit angrily out of an innocent apple and sat alone at the Hufflepuff table. It was barely half past six, so her classmates wouldn't be coming until a little past seven, and she was perfectly contented with that. She prided herself for being an early riser. Many say that they are, but usually slept in past seven. No, she wakes with the sun.

She slowly chewed the red apple and held it tightly in her hand, imagining it was the Gryffindor's Quidditch captain. She crushed it easily. She sighed in discontent and threw it back unto her plate. She lazily took a sip from her goblet and pulled out her book. It was a new one, The Giver. A fairly recent book, but a classic in her eyes nevertheless.

Marie read and read for who knows how long. All she knew was that someone had sat next to her, and was tapping her shoulder. She looked up to her left to see the bane of existence, Oliver Wood.

"Um, hello lass." He greeted sheepishly. He was rubbing his neck and was blushing a deep scarlet. Marie found herself blushing a little to. She sighed and closed her book.

"I wasn't spying for the Hufflepuff team if that's what you want to say. I'll stay away from the pitch unless it's for games if that satisfies you, Captain." Marie said evenly. She stood up and grabbed her book. "And if that's all we have to say, then please excuse me, I have to-" She was about to turn and leave when a firm, calloused hand grabbed her wrist. Marie looked down to see Oliver blushing a deep red with pleading eyes.

"No, that's not what I was going to say. Look, lass, I'm really sorry about what happened last week on the Pitch. I didn't mean to be so harsh and rude. Merlin, what would my mother say when she's hears about this." Marie couldn't help herself but smile at the thought. That encouraged Oliver to continue. "Lass, I would understand if you're mad at me and stay that way, but can you at least forgive me? I've been feeling the guilt eating me ever since I've yelled at you." Marie closed her eyes, trying to get the begging brown eyes out of her mind. She sighed in defeat.

"Oh alright. I'll forgive you, Captain. But on one condition."

"Alright then." He said happily. He stood up, facing Marie. It was then that Marie truly realized how bloody gorgeous of a bloke he was.

He was at least a head taller than she was and had broad shoulders. He had muscled arms from years of playing Quidditch keepers and had tan lines to prove it. He had a strong jaw and furry eyebrows. They almost looked like caterpillars to Marie. He had dark brown-reddish hair and a slight Scottish accent. Marie understands why girls swoon when he speaks to them. But what Marie liked most about him was his eyes. They were such a startling deep chocolate-brown. While Marie was more of a vanilla fan, she can understand why people like chocolate so much. It was very tempting.

She cleared her knotted throat and tried to speak without losing herself in his eyes. "I can come unto the Pitch and watch you practice without you yelling at me or telling me to leave."

Oliver Wood closed his eyes in attempt to not explode, again. He sighed in great defeat and rubbed his neck. "Fine, lass. You can watch. But I can tell you to leave if you're distracting any of my players. Deal?"

"Deal. Now how would I be distracting?" She asked curiously. The keeper blushed. He mumbled something under his breath that Marie couldn't understand and took off without even looking back. Marie was puzzled by this.

;;;

It's been two months since they made their deal, and Oliver Wood has kept his word. He would clearly show dislike whenever he looked up and saw a lone Hufflepuff watching with a small smile and a large book. But he got used to it. It was nice to show off to somebody, and he honestly see what the Twins were yakking about.

She was pretty in her own way. She wasn't flat-out beautiful like most girls who would flock around him. She had a subtle beauty that Oliver couldn't help but no ignore. She had frizzy, untamable curls and large glasses. They weren't spectacles like Harry's because they were more of a square than circles. She had a few dotted freckles on her cheeks and arms and was fairly petite for her age when he had stood in front of her. Her body was more stick like instead of the round curves girls would try to show off to him. She was hidden beauty without even trying to be. And he greatly appreciated it.

Annoyingly enough, he often found himself watching her with even, cold eyes. He would berated himself for doing so, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't know why he was irritated at her. Maybe because she had made him agree to this unlawfully deal or that she wasn't a die-hard Quidditch fanatic he was. Maye even because she always distracted himself from Quidditch. He would always roll his eyes at the third possibility. How bloody unlikely it was!

;;;

Christmas was nearing Hogwarts and Marie could literally feel the cheer in the air. She, unlike many of her fellow students, had opted to stay for Christmas. Even though there was supposedly a monster on the loose that was literally petrifying the school, she didn't care. Why would it bother her? She was no one important like Harry Potter or even Oliver Wood.

Marie slightly blushed when he thought of his name. She wouldn't like to admit it, but there was something there alright. She couldn't possibly deny how rude and harsh he can be as she has seen it first-hand. But she also couldn't ignore the fact that he was drop-dead bloody hell gorgeous. How can one turn even more gorgeous in just three months? But she would feel content whenever they would talk after practice which is becoming a regular thing. The first time, as she remembers, was because of something that had happened during practice.

_Marie ran after the sweaty captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team with a lot on her bloody mind about their latest practice. She caught him at the edge of the Pitch. _

_"Captain! Hold up!" She called. Wood turned around to see a heavily panting Marie gasping for breath. She looked up and glared at him. "Damn, stop being in such a rush."_

_"What is it Hastings?" He had earlier this month learned her last name from her dorm mates who were all too flatter to tell him. He was getting tired of calling her lass. _

_"What was that today?" She cried. Wood raised a brow. _

_"What was what? That was practice."_

_"No, that was boot camp!" She cried indignantly. _

_"Boot camp?" _

_"Right, not an American muggle, go it. That wasn't practice, you were trying to kill them!" _

_"What do you mean? Today was conditioning for our match in November! The whole lot besides a few will be gone for break and I needed to out one more practice in before they left. Now if you will excuse me, I'm sopping wet." Oliver explained. He had said it with a harsher tone than he had meant to and he was already regretting it. _

_"That doesn't give you an excuse to have them practice in the freezing cold when it's raining hell out here. They're probably showing symptoms of having hypothermia or a strong cold if their lucky! You can't keep doing this to them Oliver." Marie made a slight gasp when she said his name. No one called him his name, everyone knew that. Oliver was deeply annoyed and shocked as she was when she finished. _

_"This is _my_ team. _I'm_ their captain. I drill that hard so that way we have a chance of winning that cup. Don't you get it? I need that cup because rid I don't get it, I'll be doomed!" He growled. He collapsed on the wet ground below under the stands. The rain and the thunder were frowned out by the intensity of their conversation. _

_Marie knew she was treading on sacred ground, but she didn't know it was this personal. She quietly sat beside the closed-eyed keeper and waited for him to continue. _

_"My parents want me to be successful and have an amazing career when I leave Hogwarts. That less than two years away. And they weren't happy when I told them I wanted to be a professional Quidditch player. They thought it was too, unwise. And I sometimes agree with them. But if I win the Quididtch cup when I'm captain and keeper, I'll get noticed by a scout. And if I get noticed, I'll have a better shot than if I don't. But lately, I've been feeling the pressure and the impossibility of it. I don't think I can do it." He whispered the last part and Marie swore she saw a tear escape his eyes. _

_Marie's heart ached for Oliver. She knew how hard it is to live up to your parent's expectations. Being related to one of Hogwarts brightest professors surly didn't help. She turned a bit and reaches for his hand. It felt rough against her smooth hand. She felt all the tough callousness of years of playing die-hard Quidditch, and she love how it felt. She gave him a reassuring tight squeeze. _

_"Captain, you'll do great no matter what your one of Hogwart's best keepers ever. You will win it, but if you don't, at least you know someone is proud of you." She whispered. She felt her hand being squeezed back and looked up to see the keeper smiling softly at her in thankfulness. _

_"Thanks Hastings. That means a lot."_

_They sat there in comfortable silence, listening to the steady pour of rain. They waited until it lessened. Minutes later, it did. _

_They stood up together with each other's help and walked back together. They stopped when they came to the Gryffindor's male locker room. Marie stopped and smiled encouragingly. _

_"You'll be great Captain." She said surely and began to walk to the Great Hall. She heard him calling her name. _

_"Hastings!" She turned around. He looked down at his muddy hands and where she touched him. "Thanks. Call me Oliver. It's good to hear my name again."_

_She gave him a warm smile that made his heart pound faster against his ribcage. "Alright. Then call me Marie."_

_"Deal."_

_That day, Marie and Oliver became friends. _

Marie smiled at the memory. She was glad to have another great friend. Though she loved those twins, a new face to talk to is refreshing.

Marie noticed that everyday they'll have their little chat after his practice, he would smile a bit more, laugh a bit louder, and would actually interject an intellectual word a time or two.

The Twins say that she's rubbing off on it. And she kind of believes it. She just thinks he's changing into a better person.

The Twins say that Wood thinks the same about her. That she's a little bit louder, a little bit more social, and laughed a little more. She totally denied it with a large smile.

;;;

It was Christmas evening and Marie was lonely. The Twins had left a week ago to head home at the Burrow and Marie wasn't too sure if Oliver had left. She hadn't exactly seen him around but she would always see his mop of brown hair or the end of his worn broomstick. But she wasn't too sure.

She sat under her tree that gave her a view of the frozen Black Lake. She was happily reading her newest novel yet she had just gotten this morning, The Great Gatsby. She was wrapped in a thick, warm blanket she had received recently from Mrs. Weasley. She had run out of time to make her famous sweater this year so she was gifted with a lovely blanket with a "M" on it. Marie thinks it's her best present yet.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that a person had sat next to her. She looked up from her book to see the oh-so glorious Oliver Wood. She smiled brightly at him and sprang from her spot to give him a tight hug. She could feel his laugh's vibrations through his firm chest. Marie just wanted to melt into it right now.

"Oliver! Why didn't you tell me you were staying for Christmas this year?" She demanded after being released from his firm hug.

"I thought you had left as well. Besides, I only stayed back because I had homework to catch up on." He answered. He and Marie scooted closer to each other to enjoy the other's warmth. Both were blushing madly at the closeness.

"Oh. Well, I'm certainly glad you did. Now I won't be so lonely." She said smirking brightly. Oliver happily smiled back and they sat comfortably in silence. Marie brought out her book again and began to read.

"Which is it today?" Oliver asked thoughtfully with a knowing smile.

"The Great Gatsby." She answered immediately without even looking up. Oliver gave a small smirk to himself and pulled a piece behind her ear. She rolled her eyes. She was by far used to it.

"What's it about?"

"You wouldn't care for it; it's a romance set in the 1920's." She waved off with a flick of her wrist. She was in the middle of a passage when she felt her book leave her grasp. She looked up to see Oliver reading the summary on the back loudly and in an obnoxious voice. She had never seen him so playful before; it made her heart flutter a bit as cliche as it sounds.

Oliver finished but he still haven't given the book back to her.

"Oliver, give it back." She ordered.

"Why should I? You're no fun when you read. You always say that I have to live a little beyond Quidditch, as preposterous as that sounds." He said it in a smug tone when he had proven his point. Marie rolled her eyes and gave him a defeated sigh. She leaned back into him and snuggled deeper. She loved his smell of wood polish and rain. It had a nice feeling to it.

She felt him relax a little and she smirked. She sprang up and tackled him for the book. They wrestled each other playfully in the white winter's snow. Soon, Oliver gave up in defeat and collapsed on his back. He soon realized the position they were in.

She was half-sprawled on top of him with her head on his chest. The book had long been discarded during their match. She was pressed deeper into him with his arms around her waist. Her face was mere inches away from his own, and he realized how beautiful she had become.

Her blue eyes had grown a lighter blue and she had recently lost the glasses with what muggles call "contacts." Her hair became a lovely strawberry blonde. Her body filled out a little more in the past three months and her freckles doubled. He thought she couldn't possibly look more beautiful, but he was wrong. And he's happy that he's wrong.

Marie realized she wasn't on top of the cold, hard ground, but instead on top of a warm, firm chest. She looked up through her hair and eyelashes to see the ever-so handsome face of Oliver.

He had gotten a lot more muscle from the constant practices. She thought that his arms and chest couldn't grow firmer, boy was she wrong. His shoulders grew broader and he had even grown taller. He was at least a foot taller than Marie's 5'2" height. And she couldn't help but realize how much of a perfect fit they were together.

She noticed that he was leaning closer to her, and she froze. She couldn't help herself but leaning closer as well.

But then she stopped. He didn't fancy her. He didn't care for her the way she does for him. He couldn't possibly feel the way she does for him. It was too good to be true. How could Oliver Wood even remotely have an attraction to her?

She pulled back and sprang up to her feet in a rush. Tears were in her eyes and she gathered her things. Oliver stood up as well and watched in shock.

"I'm, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on... That was stupid and dumb, and, a-and I ruined our friendship. Merlin! I'm so stupid!" She whimpered. She couldn't meet his eyes for the sight of disgust and distaste. She couldn't face him right now. She wasn't a brave Gryffindor that she wished she could be. No, instead she's a wimpy Hufflepuff.

"No... Marie! Wait! Don't go!" Oliver shouted urgently. But she ignored his pleas and ran down the hill in tears.

She ran and ran into she was in the abandoned common room. She ran up the stairs and into her dorm. She was glad that they had all left. It meant that she could wallow in pity and shame by herself.

It was there she realized how much she loved the Gryffindor Quidditch keeper.

;;;

Oliver stood there in shock. He didn't know what was happening until it was too late. He had only leaned in to kiss her. He wanted to snog her so bad and he saw her leaning in to, but then she stopped. Does she not fancy him the way he fancies her? No, if she hadn't she wouldn't have leaned in. But why did she stop?

Oliver held his aching head in his hand sad he sat in the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't alone as Harry and his best friend, Ron Weasley sat not too far away, looking through ancient books for who know what.

He sighed a she stood up and left. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to do something. He walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts. It was nice to not have girls flock around him and beg for his attention. He only wanted to win one girl's attention.

He stopped abruptly. He realized what his long-time feeling for her finally meant. He wasn't confused anymore. He was sure of his feelings for Marie.

He was deeply in love with the Hufflepuff's fifth year prefect bookworm. And he had to tell her.

So, he set out to find her.

;;;

It's been three days since that afternoon and Marie was freaking out. She had seen Oliver so many times in those three days. She was just glad he hadn't spotted her.

She had gotten used to eating in the kitchen at Hogwarts and staying in the library engrossed with literature. She sang every heartbroken song she knew and cried herself to sleep the first night.

On the third night, she was walking back to her common house from the library when she was abruptly pulled aside by someone with calloused hands. She knew those hands from anywhere.

She reluctantly looked up to meet Oliver in the eyes. They weren't the same brown she had last seen. They weren't twinkling and dreamy like before. He had large bags under his eyes from restless nights. His eyes were dreary and frantic.

She knew she couldn't have been a sight for sore eyes with her red, swollen eyes.

"Oliver, I-"

"No!" He said forcefully, squeezing her shoulder tightly. His eyes and expression soften when he saw fear in her eyes. "No, don't go. Don't leave again."

"But, Oliver, I-"

"I don't care Marie. Just, let me say something alright?" He begged earnestly. Marie sighed softly and nodded. Oliver gave a small smile in thanks. "Marie, I, I want, I want to... Gah!" Oliver sighed deeply in aggravation. Marie couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Look, Oliver, if you're-"

"Marie Minerva Hastings! Just, let me explain." He pulled her closer and cupped her chin. Marie felt tears in her eyes and rubbed it away harshly. She mutely nodded.

"Marie, I care about you. I care about you as a friend and more. Hell! I'll say I care about you more than that Quidditch Cup." Marie couldn't help but giggle at his joke. Oliver lowered his voice and whispered to her with earnest eyes. "Marie, I wanted to kiss you on that hill so damn much. I wanted to show you how much I feel about you. But you ran away before I could. Just, just let me show you. Please?"

He leaned forward, his eyes frantically searching Marie's for any source of doubt or resistance. He found none. He kept leaning and Marie found herself leaning forward as well, again. She felt fear rippling through herself again and she just wanted to run away from it. But, no, she couldn't. She wouldn't.

She may be a Hufflepuff, but she's a brave as a damn Gryffindor for Merlin's sake.

She felt his hesitant lips on hers and she instantly felt like butterbeer in his arms. She kissed back gently. She didn't what she was doing, this was her first kiss after all. She felt Oliver kissing back more fiercely and she found herself doing the same.

He wrapped his large arms around her waist and picked her up to kiss her more. She wrapped hers around his neck and buried her fingers into his brown hair. She felt her back press against the corridor's hall and gasped at the shock she felt.

She realized his lips were chapped and salty. She realized she was crying out of happiness for once. She realized she was snogging the Oliver Wood, and he was snogging back. She felt like she was on cloud nine.

She pulled back slowly and looked up into his eyes. He was smiling widely at her and she felt herself smiling back at him.

"Well?" She prompted.

"Breathtaking. You?"

"Exhilarating." She answered breathlessly. He chuckled.

"Always the one with words." He teased. Marie laughed as well. His face grew a bit more serious though. "Marie, I'm really serious. I, I fancy you, a lot." He said. Marie's heart soar at his words and beamed at him.

"That's a good thing to know." She admitted in great relief. Oliver raised a brow.

"Why's that?"

"Because I fancy you to." And she pressed a chaste kiss on his lips and dropped from his grip. She hadn't realized of by she wrapped not only her arm, but her legs as well.

His hand found hers and they walked back to the Hufflepuff common room together.

;;;

When Marie Hastings hears the name of Gryffindor's Quidditch captain and keeper and one of the school's hottest blokes in Hogwarts, she can't help it when a smile comes upon her face. She was glad that people didn't say he wasn't single anymore. She was still getting used to the idea herself.

The team was the first to find out, but not in an ideal setting.

_It was after their first practice since Christmas break and Marie and Oliver decided to keep their relationship on the down-low. _

_"Alright mates, keep this up and we'll win the cup for sure. Good practice, I'll see you tomorrow." The practiced ended and everyone headed to the locker rooms to take showers. Marie hurriedly said her farewells and met underneath the Gryffindor stand. She saw a waiting Oliver packing up his gear and the quaffle. She smiled with glee. _

_"Hey there Captain." Marie greeted casually. Oliver rolled his eyes and packed up the last of the equipment. _

_"Hey there Hastings." He said casually. He stood up and turned around just in time to be greeted with small arms tackling him. He sighed in content and happily hugged her back. He pulled back reluctantly and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "How was it?"_

_"Good. You guys are really great this year. If Slytherin wins, they must've been cheating then." She praised._

_"That's great to hear, really great." He saw her lips twitching and she sighed in slight annoyance. "What?"_

_"You're not bursting at the seams at the minor details of everything in Quidditch. Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" She teased. _

_"Sorry. I've been distracted lately." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He pulled her closer to him. _

_"Really?" She tipped her head back so she can look at the Quiddtch keeper. _

_"Yeah, she's too pretty for her own good sometimes and it's becoming a major distraction for the keeper." He tilted his head down and leaned forward, closer to her. _

_"Then I guess she has to stop coming all together then, remember?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. _

_"Nah, lass, I'll think she'll stay..." His lips crashed with hers and they ended their daily debate with their daily snogging session. They were so engrossed with each other's lips that they didn't notice a drawing crowd until two certain beaters cleared their throats. The couple broke apart and instantly and spaced away from each other when they saw the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team smirking and sniggering. _

_"Lookie here Fred. Looks like our own captain has finally gotten the balls to snog our little bookworm." George said smugly. _

_"Ah, yes Fred. And as her best friends and honorary brothers, I think we have the right to give a black eye or two if he hurts her, yeah?" Fred agreed while narrowing his eyes at Oliver. Oliver nervously gulped. _

_"When did this happen?" Alicia asked. _

_"Uh, a couple of days after Christmas." Marie answered shyly. _

_"Merlin's beard, thank goodness we thought we would have to intervene and lock ya lot into a broom closet to sort out your feelings." Angelina sniggered as the discovered couple blushed. _

_"Come on you ignorant lot, let's leave the couple to it. They're dying to suck their lips off." Katie scolded, giving Marie a wink. She sighed in embarrassment. _

_"Uh, don't tell anyone, alright?" Oliver asked. _

_"Fine, fine." Fred said. _

_"Have her back before curfew." George threatened. Oliver chuckled nervously and nodded. _

_The next day, everyone was raving about the newest couple at Hogwarts. _

Marie and Oliver were still laughing about that day.

Marie loves his laugh, she loves everything about him, but she doesn't tell him that. It's too early and she's afraid he'll run away like she had done.

Marie is also starting to like Quidditch. She always comes to his games and cheers for him, even if her house is playing his. He would've sat with her through her games, but it's not allowed apparently. She was sadden by that, but she's instantly cheered up when he hugs her and congrats her house on their win.

Marie is also liking her house again. She finally made friends with one of her dorm mates, Kayleigh Ferguson. Turns out, they have a lot in common. She's glad she was a Hufflepuff, but she'll always secretly wish that she was placed into Gryffindor. For more reasons than one.

By the time the O.W.L.s have passed and it was time to board the train again to head home, Marie was sad. Marie had never ridden on it since her first year coming here. She and her great-aunt live here at the castle during the summer. So, she has to say goodbye to Oliver earlier than they had wished.

Of course, they promised to meet up at Hogsmeade, seeing as he lives a good twenty-minute walk from there, every other Saturday. Marie's happy with the arrangement and she can tell Oliver was as well.

Marie had longed passed her biased views of the Quidditch loving boy. She's glad she has, because now, she has him. She has another best friend. She's not as lonely anymore to.

She decides right before his head disappears from the window, that this is better than any fairy tale she's read before.

* * *

**Fin! Yay! That was really fun to write as it took me all day. My longest one-shot yet at 6k+ and my first HP fan fix to.**

**Sorry if I was a bit inaccurate about certain things. But I hoped you enjoyed it nevertheless!**

**Please leave lots of reviews and remember to favorite this! Thanks guys! :)**


End file.
